Howl at the Moon, Alvin
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: What if Dave had made Alvin apologize to Talbot even though he told the truth? How is Theodore going to be cured and what's going to happen to Alvin?


Howl at the moon, Alvin

By: Spiritofdawolf

Summary: What if Dave had made Alvin apologize to Talbot even though he told the truth? How is Theodore going to be cured and what's going to happen to Alvin?

Note: I don't own the chipmunks.

This first chapter is mostly from the movie 'Alvin and the chipmunks meet the wolfman' itself.

Chapter one- Trouble

The night was pitch black. The only thing that eluded the darkness entirely was the few street lights and stoplights that lined the streets and the shadows of light from the houses along them.

Not a sound, save the pounding of little blue sneakers against the hard sidewalk and the heavy breathing escaping the runner's lungs.

He didn't look back to see if Talbot was following him. He didn't dare. He just kept running. Talbot's howl's tore through the air behind him.

The howls grew closer and the runner's eyes widened. He ran into a nearby alley and hid behind a dumpster, hoping to shake Talbot off.

He sat down and gasped for breath and tried to keep silent. Luck have it, the howls disappeared into the distance.

He sighed in relief and leaned against the dumpster. He then drew his attention to his right arm. A look of panic once more became present on his face.

----------

Last night....

Theodore's 'puppy' antics were getting on their nerves. Getting frusterated, Alvin suggested that he and Simon seek the advice of the monster expert Madame Raya. They headed off. As they got closer to the studio, Simon grew an annoyed look.

"Alvin, what makes you think she'll be here this late?"

Alvin grew a smug look as he opened the door. "Because she does a midnight movie."

Alvin pushed Simon in, then entered himself. Simon looked around to see that none of the lights were on.

"Not tonight she doesn't." Simon said as he grabbed Alvin's arm and attempted to direct him back outside. "Let's go."

Alvin frowned at him and pulled away. "Hold on a second!" Alvin snapped. He then noticed something in the dark.

"Hey, look!" He said running over to it. Simon glared at him while having one hand on the door as if to open it.

Alvin reached his destination, which turned out to be Madame Raya's table from the show. On it was a crystal ball. Alvin looked at it with a smile.

"Whoah, this is so cool!" Then in an eerie voice he waved his hands over it and spoke.

"Oh, spirits. Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, without warning, a face popped up in the ball.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" It shouted. Alvin yelped in surprise and fell off the chair. Then the face popped out from under the table. It was a middle aged red headed woman.

"You okay kid?" she said in a Jewish accent looking at Alvin. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just under the table looking for my keys." she said holding up a set of keys.

"We need to see Madame Raya!" Alvin said standing up. "It's an emergency!"

"Yeah, well. You're lucky you caught me." the woman said.

"You? You're Madame...." Alvin said.

"Normally, I would've gone home hours ago. What do you want?"

Simon walked up beside Alvin. "It's about our brother!" Alvin said.

Simon made a gesture as if to correct Alvin.

"eh heh heh. He means 'uncle'." Simon fibbed. Alvin, catching on, chuckled.

"Did I say brother? That's the stress talking. I mean our distant, twice removed uncle."

Madame Raya rolled her eyes at this. "We need your advice." Alvin finished sincerely.

Madame Raya looked at her watch. "Well, I've already missed my butt master class. Come to my dressing room." she said leading them to her room.

Once they sat down, they briefly explained the situation to Madame Raya.

"A werechipmunk is unusual, but not unheard of." she replied. "Of course it's different from a human werewolf." As she was talking she was picking at some chinese take out.

"For one thing, your brother. Or your uncle twice removed...." she said with an eyebrow raised at them. Alvin grinned nervously.

"...Is already closer to the primitive animal state." she concluded as she picked up a dumpling with her chopsticks, but before she could eat it, it slipped and went flying. Simon caught it in his hands and put it on the table.

"Simon, do we resent that?" Alvin whispered to him.

"Alvin, please." Simon shushed him. He drew his attention back to Madame Raya.

"So, that's why he changes every night. Not just during the full moon."

Madame Raya nodded. "This is true." She picked through the box again, only to find it empty. She groaned and grabbed another box. "Always when I miss a class, I pig out instead."

"I thought werewolves were mean." Alvin stated. "But he acts just like a puppy."

Madame Raya laughed scoffingly and slurped up some noodles from the carton.

"Oh, for now." she said. "But the power of the werewolf is a terrible thing and can overcome the sweetest of creatures, turning them deadly." she said as the light dimmed for a moment to add to the ominous moment. Then it went back to normal.

"You know, I had a hamster once." she added.

"That's actually why we came here. He's out of control." Simon pointed out.

"Doesn't surprise me." Madame Raya replied.

"There's got to be a cure for being a werewolf, right?" Alvin asked hopefully.

"Oh, of course." Madame Raya said. "For one thing, you can shoot him with a silver bullet."

"Sh-shoot him?" Alvin gulped.

"But then...wouldn't he be..you know?" Simon said as he made a gesture to indicate slicing of the neck.

"Dead? Yeah. But he'd be cured." she replied.

"Isn't there any other way?" Simon asked.

"Well, you could bop him with something silver. Like a cane."

"Told ya." Alvin whispered to Simon then looked back at Raya and cleared his throat. "Um...how hard?" he said.

"Hard enough to..."

"I've got it." Simon said with a hand raised and looking away. "Please, don't say it."

Alvin chuckled nervously. "All right. Yes. But, uh...is there any cure that end up with the werewolf....ALIVE?!" he cried.

"Uh, most people don't want the werewolf alive." Raya pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

"But this is our baby brother!" Alvin cried again. Simon nudged him and Alvin "corrected" himself.

"I mean..uncle. Baby uncle."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Very sad." Raya said standing up. "Well, I gotta go."

Alvin got up from his seat, along with Simon and started to walk away masking a dismal expression.

"Your name..." Raya suddenly said making Alvin turn around.

"It's Alvin...Yes?"

"Uh-huh." Alvin said mystified.

"Yeah, well. You owe me $13.95 for the monster book of monster facts."

"Oh, right." Alvin chuckled nervously. Simon frowned and shook his head.

"Uh, Simon?" Alvin said.

Simon's glare hardened and he growled as he walked past Alvin and pulled out the money to give to Raya.

They then left the studio.

"Oh. Theodore's doomed." Alvin groaned.

"Come on, boys." Raya's voice spoke from the doorway, making them turn around once more.

"Don't look so blue. I bet ya if you bop him with the silver thing while he's still a puppy, you won't have to do it so hard. However, you gotta do it before the next full moon."

"The next full moon?" Simon asked. "But why?"

"Well, after that, he'll become a full fledged werewolf." she said, then added ominously. "And quite beyond your power to help." she then closed the door.

-----

This afternoon..

Alvin sat on his bed looking through an almanac, whilst Simon was busy studying something under a microscope.

"Stages of the moon....stages of the moon.....Here we are." Alvin said. "Oh, no!" he ran over to Simon.

"Simon! The next full moon is tomorrow! The same night as the school play!" he cried. Simon pushed him back and continued to his study.

"Did you hear me?" Alvin snapped. "Our little brother's probably going to turn into a growling, drooling, flesh eating monster!" He was met once more with a shove.

"Hello?!" Alvin spat.

"Quit your babbling." Simon frowned up at him. "I'm trying to study this blood sample of Theodore's."

Alvin groaned and disgust and shook his head. "Yuck! Where'd you get it?"

"From the shirt he was wearing when that dog bit him." Simon replied. "There's something weird about his blood. I'd like to compare it to a normal sample." he said shuffling through the slides and picking one up. "Here we are. Mr. Talbot."

"Let me see! Let me see!" Alvin said trying to grab it from Simon making him drop it and smear into Theodore's blood.

"Wonderful Alvin." Simon snapped. "Now you've contaminated the samples!"

Alvin frowned and turned to the window and spoke in a huff. "Well, excuse me for living!"

"That's odd." Simon said observing something. The blood vessels in the samples merged into one. "Theodore's blood....it seems to.."

"Simon, look!" Alvin suddenly cried out and yanked on Simon. Simon yelped. "But Alvin...I'm right in.."

Alvin cut him off again. "See?" he said gesturing to Talbot who was coming home.

"Mr. Talbot. If only we could get his cane."

"Oh, Please Alvin." Simon sighed. "He never puts it down."

Mr. Talbot reached the door and set the cane down on the side of the porch while he opened the door and went in.

"Ah, ha!" Alvin said noticing that he forgot the cane. He turned to Simon and smiled smugly. "Who's the dumb brother now?" he said and zipped off.

"hmm...." Simon said contemplating things.

Dave meanwhile was in the front yard pulling weeds. He didn't notice that Theodore, who was a couple feet away, was busy digging holes. Theodore hopped out of one of them and ran over to the bushes lineing the house. Alvin watched cautiously, trying not to get caught. He jumped over the fence and grabbed the cane and headed back. He went over to Theodore, who was busy sniffing the bushes.

Alvin raised the cane to whack Theodore. He faltered and closed his eyes and lowered it, putting a hand to his face.

"I can't do it.....but....it is for his own good." he shakily raised it again, but when he set sight on his little brother, he found he just couldn't. He turned away.

"No....I can't." he said. Suddenly he tripped in one of the tiny holes and the cane went flying and bonked Theodore in the head. Theodore yelped and rose back up with an angry look.

"Hey!" he yelled at Alvin. "What did you do that for?!"

"Theodore....no...Don't Theodore..." Alvin said, but it was too late. Theodore kneed the cane and broke it in half then walked away in a huff. Alvin groaned as he held the now broken cane.

"Now, where is my cane?" he heard a voice and realized that Talbot had come back out.

Looking down at the cane in his hands, Alvin paniced and ran blindly into Dave.

"Alvin!" Dave groaned.

Alvin chuckled nervously. "Yes, Dave?"

------

A couple minutes later....

"Apologize to Mr. Talbot?!" Alvin cried looking at Dave

"AND offer to pay for the cane. Although I still don't understand why you were using his cane to defend yourself from....what was it?" Dave asked with an eyebrow raised.

Simon and Theodore were leaning on the sofa looking at them.

"A......uh..." Alvin stuttered trying to think of something.

"A giant gopher." he lied faking a smile.

"And you're sure that's the story you wanna go with?"

"Why? Do you have a better one?" Alvin asked smile fading.

"Well, I always prefer the truth." Dave said sitting down next to Alvin.

Alvin looked up at him. "I can't go to Mr. Talbot's Dave. Tonight's the school play..Yeah..that's right. And I've got the most important part."

"Oh, right." Simon said rolling his eyes. "That's probably why they call it 'Dr. Jeykl and his butler."

Theodore giggled from beside him and nodded.

Alvin grunted angrily and glared at them briefly.

"Alright. You want the truth?" Alvin said with a sigh before looking up at Dave.

Dave sighed. "Oh, I don't know if I can handle the truth."

Alvin stood up on the sofa facing Dave. "Mr. Talbot gives me the creeps! What if he ripped off his head and there was an alien underneath or he smiled and had these big vampire teeth....or-"

Dave cut him off. "Alvin, Please, please. Enough. Mr. Talbot is a reasonable man. There's nothing to be afraid of."

---------

Present....

"Reasonable my butt." the runner said looking down at his arm again. He winced in pain as he touched it.

On his arm was a bite.

-R&R


End file.
